


Instincts

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It wasn’t Patton’s fault he squirmed so much at even the threat of being tickled!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 20





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, more prompts! This was for:
> 
> 6\. “Stay still!”

Patton shrieked and giggled as Roman’s hands came darting for him once more. He squirmed and wiggled away before they could even make contact, leading to Patton nearly falling off the bed and Roman having to grab his shoulders to keep him from hurting himself.

“Stay still!” Roman laughed, pulling Patton back onto the bed. “You wanted this!”

“I’m sorry!” Patton said, still calming down from his giggle fit. “I can’t!”

Roman pursed his lips together in thought -- a little difficult around his grin, but he managed -- and leaned toward Patton again. Patton, who immediately burst into a new giggle fit and squirming fit as he grew closer.

“Can I try something?” He asked. “You can tell me to stop immediately, if you want.”

Patton bit his lip and nodded. Roman moved slowly, giving Patton time to stop him if Roman was overstepping any bounds. He swung one leg over Patton’s torso, debating his positioning for a moment, before scooting up and straddling Patton’s ribcage, using his knees to force Patton’s arms up and block them from coming down. Patton was giggling near-hysterically, at this point, but he never told Roman to stop.

So Roman finally gave Patton what he wanted.

One hand scratched away at Patton’s vulnerable underarm and reached the other back to knead gently at his stomach. Patton shrieked and burst into loud, frantic laughter, wiggling everywhere as his body instinctively tried to find an escape. Roman laughed along with him, reaching the hand behind him back even further to squeeze at Patton’s thighs.

“Ro! Ro! Oh gosh!” Patton wailed through his laughter.

“I’m not hearing a ‘stop!’“ Roman sang.

Patton kicked out and screamed, but no such request came. Roman grinned and sped up his tickling. He was going to be there a  _ long _ time, but he certainly didn’t mind. Not so long as Patton’s wonderful laughter kept ringing through his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment or kudos if you did, and you can always find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
